


Mushrooms

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Return of the King, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: Outside, the snow begins to fall and Bilbo's (and now Sam's) party tree slowly comes to life under the beauty of snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

The familiar bark and rattling sound of a dog entering the safety of a dry hobbit hole barely registered in Frodo’s mind.

“Well then, Mister Frodo, I just thought I’d pop by to see you,” called out Farmer Maggot, “Brought you mushrooms, my lad, just the way you like them –“

But when the Farmer stepped inside Frodo’s sitting room, he could only sigh with sadness. The young hobbit that he would once fondly watch run out of his garden with mushrooms was now sitting in Bilbo’s favourite sitting chair looking very much the worse for wear.

“Mister Frodo?” Maggot inquired softly as he put the basket down and motioned his dog over to the Halfling lying half sprawled out in his chair, “You doing okay?”

“Hm?” Frodo murmured before laying a trembling hand on the dog’s head, “Oh. Farmer Maggot… Thank you for the mushrooms. I’m – I’m doing just fine thank you.”

“You sure there my lad? You were looking a bit pale there just now.”

“I’m fine Uncle – I mean… Farmer,” Frodo managed a pained smile up at the man before murmuring, “I’m sorry.”

Frowning, Maggot reached out a hand and gave one of Frodo’s too scrawny shoulders a squeeze, “Well, all’s forgiven Mister Frodo. I’ll just leave these mushrooms covered up in the kitchen there for you to cook up when you’re feeling better.”

Whatever enthusiasm and hopes Farmer Maggot had for Frodo’s well being dissipated with the young Baggin’s nonchalant huff of a response, but he wasn’t one to push.

“I’ll see myself out now Frodo, my lad. A Happy Holidays to you! Regards to Sam and the family!”

Outside, the snow began to fall again and Bilbo’s (and now Sam’s) Party Tree slowly came to life in the snow.


End file.
